List of Council of Creators Episodes
This is the official list of all Council Of Creators episodes. Season One (Episodes 1-30) Episode 1 -''' Pilot Episode 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Members join and members leave. It's a fact of being a team. When the Council of Creators encounter a heroic scientist fighting one of his worst enemy's goons, a new member joins the crew! Yet, this is not the only change that will happen on this day... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 2 -' Nerd's Hot Adventure 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Nerd and Scoobs get trapped on a deserted planet, unaware that they are being watched. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 3 -' A New Years To Remember 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The Council meets Bill Cosby as the year comes to a close and a new threat arises. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 4 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 1 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Mr. Hankey brings the Poop Squad back together to enact his revenge! However, the Council of Creators stand in their way, and the Poop Squad has a new leader... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 5 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 2 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Council of Creators battles a new enemy, The Meme Squad! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 6 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 3 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Meme and Poop Squads have joined forces! But will this alliance last? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 7 -' The Coming of Atum 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The council joins forces with Ultraman Atum to stop the threat of Dragonish and Wolfish. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 8 -' Family Reunited 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Council of Creators must return to Cdr's home universe, where they encounter his sister, and her old enemy..... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 9 -' The Fellowship of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Things take a turn for the worst when a peculiar tongue louse creature attaches itself to Scoobs tongue and begins digesting it. With time acting against him, Scoobs must find a way to remove the louse before his tongue is gone forever! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 10 -' The Way the Tears Flow (Part One) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Everyone begins their normal daily routine, but things go awry when SuperNerd presents his newest kaiju, causing it to escape and reek havoc. But that isn't all the happens. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 11 -' The Way the Heart Beats (Part Two) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While Scoobs, Nerd, and Cdr try to forget about what happened "yesterday", when a teenage boy comes through a portal. Suddenly, Stingo and Gawdzilla show up, but things only go down hill from there, when the newly dubbed Caedes appears again. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 12 -' The Way the Bodies Drop (Part Three) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While the Creators train, Lacrimaniac appears, and before the Council can do anything, Nerd is held hostage. But something else causes him to be dropped. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 13 -' The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens (Part Four) 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Caedes appears and summons shadows into the air, causing the apocalypse to lay down it's blow on Universe 1. But will the Creators stop it? What will the Fandom Users do? What will happen in this conclusion to the battle with Caedes? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 14 -' The Two Tongues 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Somehow resurrecting itself, the tongue louse from before attaches to Scoobs' tongue again and this time, its seducing the other Creators! Yet again Scoobs must find a way to remove it from his tongue, before all of the Creators fall under its control! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 15 -' Council of Recolours 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 It's all-out chaos when duplicates of the Council of Creators begin to appear in the base! Who is real, and who is fake? Who, or what, is behind this confusing situation? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 16 -' The Scoobs and Indominus Time Travel Extravaganza / Magorin, the God of Loneliness 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs and Indominus investigate an old time machine that Flurr had created, and typical mayhem ensues. Later, an annoying and terrible person name Magorin starts being an asshole and terrorizing the city. It's up to Nerd and Mosu to stop him, but can they do it? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 17 -' Behind The Suit 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 To be added later. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 18 -' Background Love 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 19 -' The Return of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Having grown itself a body made out of the tongues of its previous victims, the tongue louse has returned and has revealed itself to be Lucifer, the Lord of the Tongue Louses! Its up to Scoobs to defeat him before he takes over the world. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 20 -' A New Villain Hides in the Shadows! The Death God's World! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain In Universe 1996, something is going horribly wrong. The Isle of Wight has been attacked, and all the people in the village of Lake have been slaughtered. Koopa's worst enemy finally makes his appearance, and makes his plans very clear! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 21 -' Ambush 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain For reasons known only to him, Koopa has been losing sleep, and he has pinned it on a new goon coming into existence, straight from his worst enemy. The others don't believe him, but they'll soon realise that was one of the worst mistakes they could make... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 22 -' Longy's Prophetic Plans 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain While the Council of Creators decide on a new bartender for their rebuilt bar, the action shifts to a bizarre creature and his friend, who realise that they have a problem of their own... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 23 -' BRK's Date with Dyna 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Already some very strange and extremely short 'relationships' have taken place, usually brought on by other characters and enemies meddling with the situation. But here, a strange situation at the cinema turns even more bizarre when BRK begins to dote and fawn over a figure of Ultraman Dyna. However, little do they know that BRK's new friend is much more than a simple action figure, and someone is looking for him... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 24 -' The Inferior Bar Next Door 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 When the Creator's old bar is rebuilt by an annoying woman that calls herself 'Mrs. Cool-Ass', the Creators must figure out a way to put an end to her and her plans to rebuild their bar so that it becomes more popular than theirs. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 25 -' Laser rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The city is attacked by a strange floating creature known only as the Ring of Light. Can the Creators stop it or will the city be destroyed by its immense power? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 26 -' Indominus and the Mysterious Creator 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon To be added. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 27 -' JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 A simple trip to the shops by Koopa quickly morphs into an adventure all of its own after he discovers a strange sword. When the sword's owner comes to the base and holds the creators to ransom, help comes from an unexpected source! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 28 -' Barking Up The Wrong Tree 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Late one night, Cdr is transformed into a dog! From there on, things only continue to get worse... Can he return to his original self or will he be taken over by his dog instincts? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 29 -' Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain Just as Longy predicted, the demonic monster Kirkos has escaped his imprisonment to wreak havoc on the Earth in Universe 6991! It's up to a ragtag band of Bootnokks to save the day. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 30 -' Return of the Fallen 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon It's the fight everyone's been waiting for! Using his powers of persuasion, Flurr's managed to get the support of many Refugee Universe Kaiju, and they've all set their sights on the bar! What will become of the Creators now? '''Season Two (Episodes 31-50) Episode 31 -''' The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate! 'Written by-' KoopaGalaxain When Koopa receives an oddly malformed Seagorath figure, he carefully works it back into a suitable condition. Little does he know, but inside this figure is a new monster with mysterious and shadowy motives, and whose mere existence will go on to push the strength of the friendship between Scoobs and the other Creators to its absolute limit... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 32 -' Stuff Always Happens at the Bar 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 Rickulon and Mortyrah arrive in the COC searching for Scoobs, wishing to get revenge for creating them and making them the way they are. This soon leads to a hostage situation between them and the police as things begin to get far out of hand. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 33 -' The Crusaders 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 After Indominus uses a cook book to make a cake, a group of Crusaders that have traveled through time accuse him of theft and rally up an army spanning multiple historical periods to attack the COC Bar. However, it soon turns out there is a more evil threat at work... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 34 -' Nightmares of a Creator 'Written by-' Indominus Rex 2016, later taken over by Cdr. TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 35 -' Taro Dies! BRK's Defeat 'Written by-' BigRandomKaiju TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 36 -' Second Chance (Part One) 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 For some unfortunate and poorly-explained reason, the evil creature known as Magorin is brought back to life and is given another chance by the city, who are under the impression that he has changed his ways because he did one or two good things for the community. However, the Creators know something is wrong and soon unearth a gigantic conspiracy. Things are a lot worse than they initially seemed... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 37 -' Minimizing Numbers (Part Two) 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 Lucifer has managed to imprison the Creators and has decided to torment Scoobs in a mad plot to get revenge. It seems like the Creators have finally defeated been defeated... What can they possibly do now? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 38 -' Final Strategy (Part Three) 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 Lucifer has successfully achieved his goal of world conquest, having ruled the entire world with an iron fist for a full year. However, Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Koopa are building up a rebellion, and its time to take Earth back! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 39 -' Return Of An Old Friend: Back But Slower 'Written by-' Cdrzillafanon Koopa's router begins to malfunction, and makes even the simplest of actions on his computer a chore, much the annoyance of the Creator. However, an old friend has returned, and he may be the culprit of Koopa's issues. Now the creators face the cyborg, Titanobot! With all ways to solve the problem having the possibility to only open up more problems, what will the Creators do? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 40 -' The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon! 'Written by-' KoopaGalaxain With Myos' death having long since passed, the Creators feel that they're in the clear and are not going to see any more of Sepsis and his faction any time soon. However, the third and most powerful subordinate is waiting in the wings, ready for the right time to strike! When a mysterious disease begins sweeping the city, it's clear something is very wrong... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 41 -' Returning for Vengeance: Keratos Strikes Back! 'Written by-' KoopaGalaxain Exactly forty episodes after his debut, the very first antagonist to appear in the series makes a surprising return! Keratos is back on Sepsis' orders, and this time, he's got a huge chip on his shoulder from Sepsis' decision to send Myos and Organon before he could reach the Creators for a rematch! Will the Creators be able to brave his new abilities, or will this be their final battle? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 42 -' The Courtroom of Corruption 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 43 -' '' A Hero Gone Rogue! Deathcreator is Born'' 'Written by-' BigRandomKaiju TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 44 -' '''TBA Written by-''' BigRandomKaiju TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 45 -' Text to Gibberish 'Written by-' SuperNerd295 The Creators continue on with their normal living. However, one slip up of words sends the entire Council into a burning cess pool. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 46 -' A Creators Phobia/Thanatophobia 'Written by-' SuperNerd295 A strange entity enters the mind of SuperNerd, making him act rash and often loose conscious. It isn't long before the other Creators find out about this however, and another new monster appears. But will Super be able to battle? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 47 -' On the Edge of my Mind/Getting Well in a Dying World 'Written by-' SuperNerd295 After going into a 7 week coma, SuperNerd suddenly awakes with fantastic results from when he left off. But the other Creators begin to show suspicious signs... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 48 -' What's this? The Hero Born Anew! Rebirth: Cdr! 'Written by-' Cdrzillafanon Cdr once again undergoes another strange new transformation. This time it seems, for the better, as the Creators go up against a new threat! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 49 -' Memories and my Meadow 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 50 -' Shadow Paradigm 'Written by-' KoopaGalaxain TBA '''Season Three (Episodes 51-60) This section regards an upcoming season that is not currently available yet! Episode 51 -''' Harassed by the Mongos 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators get mildly irritated when a group of Badly Drawn Mongos decide to harass them for no reason whatsoever. It gets so bad that Scoobs contemplates going missing again. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 52 -' The Child Conception Prevention Invention 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators are rightfully horrified when a sentient alien egg implants itself within Nerd's stomach. After failing to destroy the egg from the outside, the Creators decide to shrink themselves and journey into Nerd's stomach to stop the egg from hatching. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 53 -' Hokuto Black King Rides Once More 'Written by-' KoopaGalaxain It's been a while since Hokuto Black King was last in the company of the creators, having departed from his position as a bartender to make a life for himself, away from his old master's influence. On a normal winter morning, The Creators and Hokuto Black King find themselves teaming up once again, against an enemy who just won't stay dead... ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 54 -' '''TBA Written by-''' TBA TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 55 -' The Council of Creators Cinematic Movie Universe: The First Phase 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators discover how tiring it can be to make a movie when they're taken to Hollywood to create a movie based on their adventures. Things get worse when it's proposed that the movie could be the first in a giant cinematic universe. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 56 -' The Gate Behind the Universe 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 57 -' Honey, the Teleporter Broke Again! 'Written by-' SuperNerd295 TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 58 -' '''TBA Written by-''' TBA TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 59 -' '''TBA Written by-''' TBA TBA ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Episode 60 -' The Young and Fresh 'Written by-' Scoobydooman90001 TBA '''Spin-offs 'Spin-off 1 -' A Legend Born! 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Nerd meets a girl at a camp and tells her about himself. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Spin-off 2 -' Singles In Your Area 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Trapped in Universe 1000 for six months with no way of escape, Scoobs decides to go on a wild goose chase to see if he can actually find any of the supermodels from an online dating advert. __FORCETOC__ Category: Council Of Creators (series) Category: Lists